Yami Strikes Back
by GirlX2
Summary: Yugi and Yami encounter a Mary Sue on the way home from school. Oneshot, probably.


Yami Strikes Back

By GirlX2

Just a note to any of my readers from the POTC fandom: I'm still working on that fic, no worries. ;) I just had this idea today and took a little break. Unless I get a lot of requests or more inspiration, this will just be a oneshot.

-

'…I still don't see why this school has to be in session _every day _of the week.' Yami glided along side his Aibou, invisible to the rest of the world. 'It seems like a waste of time.'

'We've been over this Yami.' Yugi sighed. 'School is a much more formal process now than it was in your day. And its not every day, I have weekends free. Besides, what would I do if I wasn't there?'

'…Play duel monster with me.' Yami smiled conspiratorially.

Yugi smiled at this. 'We can do that at home. Besides, If I ever want to run the game shop successfully I have to know the proper kinds of math, marketing,-'

"Brother, I have returned to you!" A loud squeal jerked the two boy's attention away from the conversation.

In front of them was the single most beautiful girl Yami had ever seen. Waves of long black hair fell to her waist, framed with red and gold bangs. Deep violet eyes stared into him, arousing feelings of passion that he'd never felt before. Around her swanlike neck a velvet ribbon held a golden trinket that resembled the Millennium eye. She wore a plain, but flattering, blue and white dress. She was slim, and slightly taller than Yugi. Actually, now that he thought about it, she bore a strong resemblance to the duelist…

"Dear brother!" She cried out, and threw herself at the teen. Yugi staggered back, nearly drowning under the waves of hair.

"Um, miss, I don't have a sister." Yugi gasped and tried to free himself from the embrace. "You must be mistaken."

"Of course you do!" The girl insisted. "I am your twin, Kouhi Moto! We were separated at birth when our mother died and our father joined some Himalayan Monks in his grief, while I was sent to the orphanage where the Kaiba brothers were brought up-"

"My mother's not dead." Yugi tried to break in. "She's just not around much."

The girl continued blithely on, "-And I was adopted by Bakura's family, where my adoptive father took me to Egypt that is when I found the Millennium eye chocker that has brought me back to you! And it's not just me who's come for a visit, dear Yugi."

"I don't really think-" Yugi began.

"Kouhi-Oh!" The girl cried out. Yugi's eyes widened.

Kouhi suddenly grew taller, now towering over Yami's spirit form. Her eyes changed slightly, getting narrower. Her hair shortened dramatically, and steaks of gold were now spread though the black waves. She looked down at Yami, smirking slightly.

"Hello, brother Pharaoh."

"What? You can see Yami?" Yugi cried out, now very alarmed.

'I'd better handle this Yugi.' Yami took over. "Who are you?"

"I am your sister, the Nameless Princess. Kouhi calls me Damu. I am her dark side, but I am not fully evil." The girl tried to hug him. Yami stepped back, alarmed.

"You can't be my sister, I was an only child."

"You haven't gotten all your memories back. You just don't remember me." Damu chided him.

"Okay, if you know who I am, what's my name?" Yami challenged her.

A chink appeared in the perfect face. "Uh…"

"You don't know my name 'Sister'?"

"Um…I'm still trying to regain my own memories, so I remember you but not your name. Yes, that makes sense." She said after a moment.

"What? No it doesn't." Yami's eyes narrowed. "You're a Mary-Sue, aren't you?"

"No, I'm perfectly able to fit in the cannon!" The 'princess' argued. "I'm just a regular OC."

"No, you're not. For one thing, Yugi and I are both only children. For another, there are only seven Millennium items, and that necklace is NOT one of them. You're not fooling anyone by using the Japanese word for Queen either."

"I…what?" The girl looked confused. "Kouhi…how did you know what that meant-"

"I know because Yugi is Japanese." Yami replied, rolling his eyes. "Did you honestly think we'd miss something that painfully obvious?"

"But...4Kids...The Online Translator..." Damu teared up, her Sue-veneer torn away. "Fine, if you don't remember that I am your Sister, I'll just turn evil and join Yami Merrik! Then you'll have to embark on a quest to free me from his evil mind control, and-"

"I've had enough of this nonsense. MIND-CRUSH!" Yami shouted, scaring the girl.

"Eeeeeek!" She took off down the sidewalk, terrified. Her perfect hairstyle unraveled as she went, whipping people in the face as she turned the corner. "I'm going back to the POTC fandom! Jack Sparrow will love me!"

Yami smirked in triumph. 'So long and good riddance.'

'I wish you didn't have to scare them like that.' Yugi sighed.

Yami shrugged. 'Would you rather I _really _used Mind Crush to get rid of them?'

'No, but they can't really help being what they are.' Yugi replied.

'Ra help them if that's true. Now let's go home.'

Yugi took over. "So where were we? Right, school. Anyways…"

-  
The End?


End file.
